Mixed Up World
by wildflower92490
Summary: Hiei finds an injured girl in an alley and doesn't know what to do. rated T just to be safe. HieiOC songfic


Jayme: Ok this is a songfic and it's my first so if you don't like it I really  
  
don't care. (words in all caps are part of the song) btw the song is bring me  
  
to life by Evanescence  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Hiei is walking down a deserted alley thinking to himself.  
  
Why am I so cold to everyone. O Yeah cause there ningens. Hiei sighs.  
  
Some one else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hiei: WTF! And their right in front of me is a girl on the floor bleeding.  
  
Yeah so what if I didn't have anything to do with it I couldn't just leave her  
  
there.  
  
She then she talked to me.  
  
Girl: Please help me..  
  
What did I care I just walked by her.. But with regret. Then I heard her  
  
whisper.  
  
Girl: "No one is that mean just to leave a girl bleeding"  
  
I shuttered. It was like she could read my mind..  
  
HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES LIKE OPEN DOORS.  
  
LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE WHERE I'VE BECOME SO  
  
NUMB.  
  
I just decided to give in. I helped her up then was on my way, but the image  
  
of her couldn't leave my mind. After a while I gave up caring and was on  
  
my way. I laid down in a tree and then it began to rain. Ok more like poured.  
  
Then instead of thinking of myself I thought of that girl who was bruised all  
  
over helplessly trying to get around now in the rain.  
  
WITHOUT A SOUL MY SPIRIT'S SLEEPING SOMEWHERE COLD.  
  
UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE AND LEAD IT BACK HOME....  
  
So without thinking I jumped out of the tree and began looking for her. Then  
  
I saw her on the sidewalk only 3 yards from where I helped her up. I then  
  
realized something I hadn't before. Her legs were broken and she was  
  
wearing nothing but some worn out rags. Her lips where cut and her face  
  
was bruised. I felt like my body was weakening. What is wrong with me I  
  
thought. Why do I care! I felt like my body was lighting up and I had no  
  
control.  
  
WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE, I CAN'T WAKE UP, WAKE ME  
  
UP INSIDE, SAVE ME, CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE  
  
DARK.  
  
WAKE ME UP, BID MY BLOOD TO RUN, I CAN'T WAKE UP,  
  
BEFORE I COME UNDONE, SAVE ME, SAVE ME FROM THE  
  
NOTHING I'VE BECOME.  
  
So I picked her up. I started to walk to Kurama's house. Wow. How was I  
  
gonna explain this. Oh yeah how bout this; Hi Kurama I found this girl  
  
bleeding on the ground, I helped her up left then came back found her in  
  
worse condition picked her up and now here I am. What's wrong with  
  
that.. O yeah I know, It's not like me at all!!! Who is this girl. Why does  
  
she make me feel like I need to help her. Like I, Like I...  
  
I arrived at Kurama's house knocked on the door and yeah I got the  
  
expression I was expecting. But it was weird when Kurama took the girl out  
  
of my arms I felt cold. For some reason I had felt warm when she was in my  
  
arms. What the hell am I thinking! She's a ningen. I only helped her so  
  
Koenma would maybe let me off easier on my punishment. Yeah that's it.  
  
Oh who am I kidding. I did what I did because I wanted too. Wow that  
  
sounds really weird. I need to lie down. Then I heard Kurama. "Hey Hiei I  
  
know you usually stay in the guest room but I've gotta let this girl have a  
  
bed." Oh then get this I actually said something nice. "That's okay Kurama  
  
I'll just sleep in the chair and watch her to make sure she's okay." Kurama  
  
approached me and put his hand on my fore head. "Hiei are you all right?'  
  
"Get off my case!" I then walked up to the room offended. I don't know why  
  
though. I've never helped anyone especially ningens. But here I was  
  
watching over this ningen girl. God what was wrong with me. I then entered  
  
the room and saw her. Kurama had tended to her wounds and had come to  
  
the conclusion that she was beaten badly by at least 3 guys. I cringed at the  
  
thought. And the thing is she looked defenseless. She then turned around and  
  
looked at me. Shoot! I woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
Frankly I didn't know what to do. Just stand there, sit down or say  
  
something. Why am I so nervous??? She's just a stupid girl. Okay a stupid,  
  
beautiful girl. OMG! Did I just think that. Then the girl spoke up.  
  
Girl: Thank you.  
  
I froze. No one had ever said that to me except of course Yusuke, Kurama  
  
and even the bonehead Kuwabara but that was about it.  
  
Girl: Hey your supposed to say your welcome.  
  
Hey! Who did she think she was telling me what to do. Then I slipped.  
  
"Your welcome" What did I just say! Did I just say that to a ningen! O great  
  
now I'm losing it. "What's your name" O great my evil tongue slipped  
  
again.  
  
Girl: Zoe. What's yours.  
  
Great now were getting all personal. O already this deep why not. "Hiei"  
  
Zoe: Cute.  
  
What did she just say! "What?"  
  
Zoe: Your name. I like it.  
  
Great now she's complimenting me. "Go to sleep you need to get your rest"  
  
Zoe: Why do you care.  
  
O shit. Now I have to answer that. "Umm.. because I need you to be out of  
  
here by tomorrow." "This is my room you know"  
  
Zoe: Oh.  
  
She then turned around and fell asleep. By the time I woke up she was gone.  
  
Just like that. Why do I care. This is better for me. Now I can get back to  
  
normal and get my room to myself. But I felt empty. I didn't even know her  
  
but it was like I had known her forever. What the hell am I doing! I'm  
  
getting all week over a stupid ningen girl who was to weak to stand up for  
  
herself. Great now what am I thinking she was only a 13 year old girl up  
  
against 3 full grown men. Yeah great odds. Ok then I'm just gonna get on  
  
with my life.  
  
NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M WITHOUT YOU CAN'T JUST  
  
LEAVE ME.  
  
It was like she made me feel more alive. Wow that was weird.  
  
BREATHE INTO ME AND MAKE ME REAL, BREATHE ME TO LIFE.  
  
I then decided that she was nothing and that she was never coming back and  
  
that I should pretend it was a big nightmare. As I was walking I noticed  
  
Yusuke and Kaiko sitting on a bench. They were talking and. laughing.  
  
Sickening. I decided to keep walking and of course I see Kuwabara and my  
  
sister in the ice cream shop smiling and talking. Why did my sister have to  
  
like a bafoon. Hn. Great what is this couple's day! I then saw Kurama and  
  
his g/f. Of course he had a new one every week. Then I noticed all these  
  
couples walking side by side holding hands. Then I saw a hot air balloon fly  
  
by waking a banner with a store ad then it said "Remember today is  
  
Valentines day" Then I remembered Kurama had told me about this day.  
  
This was a day when all couples spent the day together and remembered one  
  
another. I thought I was gonna puke. Everyone was paired up.. Except then  
  
I saw a girl sitting on a bench staring at a fountain. OMG! It was that same  
  
stupid girl from the other day. Ok that's just freaky so I'm just gonna walk  
  
right by. She probably won't even remember me. Then as I passed by her I  
  
felt a hand grab me by the wrist. I turned around and saw that the girl had  
  
grabbed me. "Do you mind"  
  
Zoe: Oh sorry wasn't thinking. I was actually just wondering if you would  
  
walk with me.  
  
Great now the girl wants to walk and most likely talk. "Why?"  
  
Zoe: Well I just wanted to explain to you what happened yesterday.  
  
I looked at her and her eyes were so sad looking. I swear this girl is  
  
manipulating me. "Fine."  
  
Zoe: Oh thanks.  
  
Then she grabbed my arm. I stiffened. Then pulled my hand away. I was  
  
about to yell at her then she spoke up.  
  
Zoe: Oh I am so sorry. I feel so stupid. I must have just.. Well I don't  
  
know just please forgive me. I've noticed you weren't the very social type.  
  
Great now I can't yell at her. Wait yes I can. Comon Hiei do it. Be your  
  
normal self comon yell at her. "Oh that's okay I guess it just shocked me."  
  
Oh nice Hiei, you sure showed her. Ok then guess what happened. I grabbed  
  
her hand! She seemed not to mind. But I came up with an excuse. "I just  
  
thought we would fit in better if we did." Yeah sure Hiei you the spiky hair,  
  
vertically challenged boy dressed in black and this nice, sweet girl that sure  
  
looks good.  
  
WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE, I CAN'T WAKE UP, WAKE ME  
  
UP INSIDE, SAVE ME, CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE  
  
DARK.  
  
WAKE ME UP, BID MY BLOOD TO RUN, I CAN'T WAKE UP,  
  
BEFORE I COME UNDONE, SAVE ME, SAVE ME FROM THE  
  
NOTHING I'VE BECOME.  
  
Zoe: Oh that's okay. I actually hate this holiday. I've never had a B/F unless  
  
you consider my last one a real B/F. Oh yeah I forgot what happened was  
  
me and my B/F were arguing cause I wanted to break up and well he didn't'.  
  
So in rage he punched me dragged me to the alley and repeatedly punched  
  
and kicked me.  
  
Why is she telling me this! Does she really trust me!?!  
  
Zoe: I'm sorry for telling you that. I was actually on planning to tell you a lie  
  
but I guess I had to tell someone.  
  
Then I looked her and noticed her eyes were about to burst but she was  
  
trying so hard not to cry in front of me. WHY! Why is she telling me this,  
  
why do I care, why. do I never want to let go of her hand.  
  
Zoe: So I just wanted to say thank you again.  
  
I then looked around and saw that we had walked ourselves into a forest.  
  
"Your welcome" then I saw it. Tears were coming down her face. Then I did  
  
something that I would never even dreamed of doing. I hugged her. I  
  
actually put my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder. She  
  
seemed to stiffen at that point. Oh shoot Hiei what did you do that for. Then  
  
she looked up at me and smiled. Then she, she.. kissed me.... Oh  
  
and get this I kissed her back. She was so nice I could hardly believe she  
  
found interest in me!  
  
I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE, THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE. BRING ME  
  
TO LIFE.  
  
She broke the kiss and looked at me. I didn't know what to do. I literally  
  
couldn't move. She looked at me with hope in her eyes.  
  
Zoe: Hiei.. I don't know what just happened or what I'm feeling right now  
  
but I don't want it to go away.  
  
I stepped back. She looked scared when I did that. I didn't know what to do.  
  
I had never felt this. I had never felt like I liked someone but more. What is  
  
the word I'm looking for. No it can't be that. I then opened my eyes and  
  
looked. She was.. gone. Then I looked up and saw her running. I could tell  
  
she was crying. I ran after her. "Zoe I'm sorry!" She stopped.  
  
Zoe: I don't want to get hurt again!"  
  
FROZEN INSIDE WITH OUT YOUR TOUCH, WITHOUT YOUR LOVE,  
  
DARLING ONLY YOU ARE THE LIFE AMONG THE DEAD.  
  
Then I didn't know what to do I said something I never will be able to  
  
understand. "Zoe I wont hurt you, your so beautiful so kind and I lo. lo.  
  
lov. Lov." I couldn't get it out. Then she ran up to me and put her arms  
  
around my neck and kissed me. She was so soft. I loved her. DID I JUST  
  
THINK THAT! I did. Wait lets process this. Hiei the fire demon with a heart  
  
for no one has just admitted to himself that he loves a ningen girl! Great next  
  
thing you know Kuwabara will admit I 'm better than he is. Then I said it. " I  
  
love you Zoe"  
  
Zoe: I love you to.  
  
ALL OF THIS SIGHT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE, KEPT IN  
  
THE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE IN FRONT OF ME, I'VE BEEN  
  
SLEEPING A 1000 YEARS IT SEEMS.  
  
Just then I felt a rush through my body. I was scared and excited at the same  
  
time, safe but unstable, and it all made sense.  
  
I'VE GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING, WITHOUT A  
  
THOUGHT, WITHOUT A VOICE, WITHOUT A SOUL. DON'T LET ME  
  
DIE HERE, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE, BRING ME TO  
  
LIFE.  
  
Jayme: Ok so what do you think. This is a one shot fic so yes there will not be more chappies. And btw this was just a thing where I put my fingers on the keyboard and typed away so if it doesn't make sense I'll understand. Well please check out my other story spin the bottle which unlike this one is a humor/romance not a romance/drama ok so read! 


End file.
